


And the Credit Goes To

by spacejunk (Dreamy_Ideal)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/spacejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Noel and Jason, their dads owed their first meeting to them. To Noel specifically. And when she was feeling generous she gave the smallest iota of credit to the terrible Ashley ‘still picks his nose in the middle of class’ Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Credit Goes To

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do this all in one go, but it turns out I'm very very terrible when it comes to long one shots (as much as I love reading them myself), so I'm gonna cut this in two (maybe three if the second part gets too long). As usual I posted some of this on tumblr so if it seems familiar that was me.

According to Noel and Jason, their dads owed their first meeting to them. To Noel specifically. And when she was feeling generous she gave the smallest iota of credit to the terrible Ashley ‘still picks his nose in the middle of class’ Hunt. He was a horrible infuriating awful child and if it wasn’t for his horrible infuriating awfulness she wouldn’t have had to—

“Baby, you knocked his tooth loose?”

“His tooth was already loose! He’s a liar! Anyway, now my hand is hurt so he should be in trouble too!”

The look her dad gave her quickly reminded her that she was not speaking to her principal or teacher and her use of exclamation points needed to drop by a hundred percent. He shifted so he was looking more at her than at Principal Fellows. “Why did you hit Ashley?”

“Because he was picking on Jason. He’s been picking on Jason all year, calling him names or taking his stuff or talking about it.” Noel squeezed her hands, finding it harder to limit her punctuation. “We told Mrs. Ball and Mr. Fellows but they didn’t do anything. And this time he pushed Jason and I got so mad and I hit him. He deserved it!”

“Calm down Noel.”

“He did Dad and I’m not saying sorry!”

That was the last word she got in before she was banished from the office. Noel sat down next to Jason. He had his head down, and he didn’t look up when he muttered, “I’m sorry if I got you in trouble.” Noel snorted.

“I’m not, not at all. I’ll do it again and knock his tooth all the way out.” That got him to look up. “And my dad is really cool. He tells me to stick up for myself all the time. This is the same thing.” They shared a smile. Noel meant what she said. If it meant that Jason would be able to be comfortable at school and smile all the time again then she would fight Ashley ‘booger king’ Hunt until he had no more teeth left.

The door to the principal’s waiting squeaked open. A man slipped inside, immediately looking at Jason. Noel’s eyes were drawn to his empty left sleeve. “Hey boss, am I late?”

“No, Noel’s dad’s only been here a while.” Mr. Barnes looked at her, smiling.

“You knocked his tooth out?”

“Loose,” Noel corrected. “He’s a baby.” He chuckled.

“Well if he can’t take a punch he should keep his hands to himself, right?” He kissed the top of Jason’s head. “Okay, let me dive in here with the adults so we can go home.”

An eternity later both dads emerged from the principal’s office. “Talked you down to one detention,” her dad said. She nodded and got to her feet.

“I’ll take it, as long as I don’t have to apologize.”

“We can talk about it on the way home.” Noel took his hand. Her dad turned his attention to the other boys in the waiting room. “You take it easy Jason. You too Mr. Barnes.”

“Dr. Wilson.” Mr. Barnes smiled widely. His was like Jason’s. “Thanks for standing up for Jason Noel. I owe you an ice cream.”

“I don’t like ice cream. I do love cinnamon rolls.”

“Cinnamon rolls it is. Maybe you can stop by for some.” Noel looked up at her dad.

“Maybe.”

It was their second meeting.  
\--

The credit for their first meeting went to an app.

One night. That was all Sam was looking for. One night where he wasn’t alone in his bed. The longing went deeper than that but he knew himself. Between work and Noel and his headspace he wasn’t in a position to work towards something long term. One night would have to be enough.

And it was enough. It was amazingly enough. And that was it.

Until a few weeks afterwards when the guy who was tongue deep in his ass walked into Noel’s principal’s office. 

Now, as a fully-grown man, Sam wasn’t at all embarrassed as Fellows made brief introductions. What he was was extremely surprised. His hookup being a parent to a kid in Noel’s school would have been a coincidence. He didn’t even know the right word to apply to the reality of his hookup being the dad of one of Noel’s friends.

“Best friend Dad,” Noel clarified from the backseat during the ride home. Sam looked at her in the rearview mirror.

“Since when? What happened to what’s her name?”

“Yaz?”

“That’s not her real name is it?”

“She still my best friend. But Jason is too. Daddy he’s so cool. He dances and he’s funny and he likes Ok Stars and he’s really smart but some people don’t know that cause they’re stupid and their brain is full of boogers.”

Sam chuckled to himself. Noel was normally very reserved, but when the fire got going in her it was hard to put it out. And there was a fire in her now for Jason. “Ok. I agree the guy’s stupid, but you still got to write an apology letter.” She knew better than to groan, but Sam caught a glimpse of a pout. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you have to mean it.”

“Can I still go to Jason’s for cinnamon rolls?”

Obviously he was going to have to get used to seeing his hookup. That was fine. He wasn’t embarrassed after all, and the weirdness would wear off after a while. After a few months he’d even be able to think about Barnes without recalling what he could do with his mouth.

“Let’s get your insincere apology together then we’ll talk.”

\--

The way Noel and Jason told the story, they were the reason their dads said anything more than hello and goodbye to each other.

They got their brilliant idea during parent’s day, watching all the parents of their class wander about the band room with their teacher as they talked about whatever adult stuff they had going on. “Does your dad like boys?” Noel asked.

Jason shrugged. “He likes me okay.”

“No, does he like like boys?”

Again, a shrug. “Why?”

Noel turned in her chair and leaned closer to him. “If your dad liked boys, and my dad liked boys, they could like each other. And if they liked each other--”

“Then they would let us hang out more.”

“And if they liked each other enough, then maybe they’ll want to live together--”

“And we could hang out all the time!” Jason wore a thrilled smile to match Noel’s.

“I read it in a book. It could work.”

“But how do we get them together?”

And from there they devised their grand plot to shove their father’s together in any and every instant that they could. It was a brilliant plan, one fit for an award winning movie, and it worked.

\--

Bucky gave credit (just a tiny bit of it) to Steve for helping the two of them move to a friendly relationship, because it was in the studio that Steve rented out for his self-defense classes that he found out—

“You’re _that_ Wilson!”

Steve nodded beside a puzzled looking Sam. “Bucky knows about all the stuff we used to get into in college.” Sam looked at Steve. A moment later he was smiling at Bucky, wide and bright.

“Bucky Barnes, yea man, I’ve heard a few things about you.”

“You too. You’re kind of infamous.” Bucky couldn’t recall every detail of every conversation about Sam that they had (because nearly every non-emergency phone call included a Sam chat), but he could remember how highly Steve spoke of him and how taken he was.

“If I’m infamous you’re a legend. I feel like I grew up with the two of you. I should have recognized you at the meeting.” Steve took a turn to look confused. “I told you Noel got that fight?”

“She was sticking up for boss.”

“So Jason, Noel’s new best friend Jason, is my godson Jason?”

“Are you okay Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Yea, your voice is doing that high and excited thing.” Steven nodded in the most unconvincing way possible.

“I’m fine. You know, you two and the kids should come over for dinner Friday.”

Bucky gave the rest of the credit to that dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will do a drabble about just how excited is that his best friends' kids are best friends. He's a big ol' dork.


End file.
